


Of cute dates and sugary doughnuts

by xSoarax



Series: Knives and Promises [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: CEO!Corpse Husband, Cute, Cute Date, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Hitman!Sykkuno, I Love You, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Promises, brief mention of OCs toxic household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSoarax/pseuds/xSoarax
Summary: Corpse and Sykkuno go on an impromptu date by the pier. They love each other a lot.---“I am not aware of the CEO’s preferences however, you can always forget about him and run away with me instead.” Corpse winked.“To be fair, I never thought that the CEO was that handsome to begin with.”“You’re such a bad bitch.”
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Knives and Promises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146923
Comments: 11
Kudos: 203





	Of cute dates and sugary doughnuts

His office was neat, kept and silent besides the quick taps of the keyboard. While he had concentrated on the emails and paperwork presented in front of him, he needed to alleviate his stress for a brief moment. He glanced to the right of his desk and softened at the sight of his family’s photo. The photo consisted of a blank white background, a lamp stand and a red couch. He found himself letting out a small smile as he laid his eyes on his husband on the right side, cradling their youngest on his lap while he was sitting to his right trying to juggle the two rascals with bright smiles, trying to get them to sit still if for ten seconds. For the first time that day, Corpse felt himself relax slightly. He began typing again. His office door opened unapologetically. A wave of frustration washed over him for a fraction of second until he realised who came through the door.

“I apologise for this since you made the great effort to get here, but you must make an appointment with the receptionist downstairs in order to see me.”

“Oh Jesus... I'm so sorry, the last time I did that they referred me only to your secretary who only gave me silence for a month. I assumed that I would be able to make the process shorter for the both us. You know? I wouldn’t want to trouble more people than necessary…”

Corpse raised his eyebrow as his eyes followed the man approaching him, “Well,” he smirked, “while you may be bothering fewer people, surely the status of the person you’re bothering must also be a variable, no? You wouldn’t want to anger the CEO especially since he is so busy nowadays.”

Sykkuno chuckled and leaned down to kiss his husband’s cheek. “I’m sure the CEO wouldn’t think I’m bothering him.” With his face close to Corpse's, he pulls him roughly by the waist and lets Sykkuno straddle his lap.

“I am not aware of the CEO’s preferences however, you can always forget about him and run away with me instead.” Corpse winked up at him before Sykkuno leaned down to give him a proper kiss on the lips. “What do you say?”. Sykkuno jokingly looks upward as if in deep thought.

“To be fair, I never thought that the CEO was _that_ handsome to begin with.”

“You’re such a bad bitch.” Sykkuno laughed as his husband shoves him off his body. Standing up, he kisses his husband once more before giving both of them space to talk. “I didn’t expect to see you here, was work not busy?”

Sykkuno sighed, “It’s pretty calm since Toast, Rae and Poki are working together today for some reason. Rae told me to get lost and now I’m bored.”

“I can tell.” He teased.

“How long do you have left until work ends?” Corpse looked at the clock behind him. It was about half past two.

“Like, four to five hours or so but the workload looks like it’s going to have to go into overtime…”

“So, what you’re telling me is that you can leave right now and leave the work for the weekend?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying husband.” He cooed. Sykkuno blushed but not before slapping his husband’s chest as he started to speed walk out of the office. Corpse again, glanced at the photo on the desk before leaving.

As soon as he gathered his belongings, he met up with him in the mostly barren car park. Seeing his husband’s lithe body slightly bent over on his phone, leaning on the black car in the bright artificial lights took Corpse's breath away. Corpse scolded himself for becoming too soft and sappy around this one man, but he knew he wouldn’t trade these feelings for anything else in the universe. His husband looked damn hot in dark blue jeans, white shirt and a navy plaid cardigan and he isn’t afraid to admit that to anyone or himself (instead, he can see himself boasting that he can hold this beautiful _asset_ and _not_ the business kind). He unlocked his car and sat in the driver’s side.

“Where do you want to go?” He questioned as Corpse started driving out from the underground car park.

“Where do _you_ want to go? Weren’t you the one that said you were bored?” Sykkuno did nothing except stare at Corpse's face. Corpse gave a sideways glance, “I also thought you said that the CEO wasn’t _that_ pretty.”

Rolling his eyes, he responded, “Actually, I said he wasn’t that _handsome_ which is still standing true now because my dear husband and CEO won’t bother to entertain me.” He told himself that he absolutely did not pout and if Corpse thought he did, he was wrong.

“For someone so feared in the underworld, you’re so adorable.” He paused. “Screw that, you’re still so adorable even if you didn’t have such a high kill count.” Both laughed at the tasteless joke. “I have an idea. I want to take you out.”

“Your dad jokes are getting worse by the day.”

“You’re opposed to it?” It was Corpse's turn to give his husband puppy eyes.

“Let’s hold hands and act like a normal couple in love Corpse. Let’s go to the movies and sit at a fancy dinner place and we can discuss the future of our children. We can even pretend that we’re everyday salary men and not the faceless CEO of a huge banking firm and an ex-soldier who fought for the country undercover turned hitman.” Corpse, to mock his husband’s antics, pushed the brakes a bit too harshly for comfort and caused both to jerk forward slightly. “Better yet, we could always pretend to be two friends and pick-up drunk women at the bar!” That was the last straw, Corpse doubled over the steering wheel in laughter.

“I would never sweetheart, the only one I’m bringing home is you, Sy.” Corpse beamed at his husband. It was one of those times when Sykkuno became a bit insecure, but Corpse was and is willing to remind him every second of every day that he is the one he would always choose.

“I love you so much Corpse.” He voiced quietly but was heard.

“I love you too.”

They sat in a comfortable silence as Sykkuno watched the passing cars. His whole life has been a fast-paced journey, yet this moment of tranquillity didn’t seem foreign to him at all; it was always meant to be this way. Unconsciously, his hand found its way to his husband’s knee and rested warmly there. How he couldn’t believe his luck. As the scenery began to change from the bustling metropolis to the open coastline, he looked back to Corpse with a confused face. Corpse merely hummed and rubbed his hand in reply. Wordless communication. The epitome of trust. Sykkuno turned his attention to the window again. He was programmed to never trust people easily especially if they’re close to you. But he understood that it didn’t matter where this man was taking him. He knew he’d be safe.

He must have either fallen asleep or was daydreaming because in the next moment the car slowed down, and he saw a whole row of shops and stands lining the pier.

“We’re here.” Corpse said. “Come on, I would know no one would recognise us here.” He nodded with some hesitance and got out of the car carefully. Taking his partner’s hand, they made their way downwards to the pier. Honestly, they hardly went on what would be considered ‘normal’ dates anymore since every newspaper and online article had known Sykkuno as the fabled _Corpse Husband,_ instead of his previous alias thankfully; so wherever Sykkuno was, the infamous CEO Corpse was bound to follow. In addition to that, Corpse's social anxiety and relatively poor organisational skills prevented him from booking reservations ahead of time (Sykkuno makes fun of him in good humour). Neither of them minded, besides, they were Corpse and Sykkuno, they were everything _except_ normal. Well, they try to be normal parents if anything. “Let me spoil you Sykkuno.” He graced him with fond eyes.

Sykkuno tightened the grip in his hand and yanked him towards the nearest doughnut stand. “I haven’t had lunch. I want eight.” With such intensity behind his eyes (really, Corpse swears on his grandfather’s grave that these are worse than the looks he used to give his victims), how could he say no. Still, he liked to think that part of being a good husband is looking after his partner’s health.

“Honey, I love you but that’s eight portions of twelve sugary doughnuts. That’s 96 doughnuts, that’s more doughnuts than two men can handle at once. How will we carry it?” Corpse tried.

He glared back at him, “First of all, how dare you oppose me; I am offended. Second of all, when did I say I’d share with you?” It looked like his husband wasn’t backing down at all. “You do raise a good point however; we can’t possibly carry it all at once but say we buy four now and then buy four later before we head back home? We should bring some for the kids.”

Corpse smiled, “Yes of course, but 48 doughnuts is still too much for three children before bedtime and for one grown adult. How about we buy one to share and then if we see any more food stalls, we can stop at each of them and try what they have to offer?”

“If we are buying one portion of doughnuts then it’s all mine. Get your own.” The shopkeeper watching this exchange couldn’t help but giggle.

“Your partner seems to care for your health a great deal. Maybe you should split a portion with him?” She suggested politely.

“Isn’t your job to sell more?” Sykkuno challenged lightly. “I think you should be on my side since this’ll help you gain a greater profit today!”

Her body shook lightly as she tried to suppress her laughter at the couple, “Well I’m not inhuman, I too know that these are incredibly unhealthy and buying eight portions isn’t worth the expense of your pocket and your health.”

“It’s fine, it’s not my money, it’s his.” Corpse pinched his side. “Hey!”

“Even the young lady is worried about your sugar addiction.”

“This is what happens when you have something deprived in your childhood.” He said under his breath, hidden by a smirk. “Also, what happened to ‘Sykkuno let me spoil you.’?” He mocked.

“‘Let me spoil you’ but also ‘let’s not get diabetes in the process’ was written in the fine print.” On instinct, he wrapped his arm around his waist while he leaned into his touch. The shopkeeper averted her eyes from the scene. Two people in love with no regard for anyone around them; she felt like she was intruding on their private moment. There was nothing particularly intimate about what he said nor the conversation previously; despite this, the aura surrounding the couple incited a spark of jealousy within her. Why could she not for the life of her also find a partner who would care for her as much as the couple in front of her stall cared about each other? She sees loving couples walk up and down the pier every day. She knows this pair is different.

“What do you mean fine print? You businessmen are the worst; always scamming people out of their money with stuff in the fine print.” He shrugged. “Fine, I guess that getting diabetes wouldn’t be ideal. I wouldn’t want my dear husband to worry about me in the hospital.” Her heart clenched with envy. “We’ll take one portion.” To her surprise, Sykkuno was the one that pulled out his wallet.

“Oh? Isn’t your husband the one that said he’d be paying?” Immediately, she shut her mouth. That was incredibly rude and overstepping her boundaries. This would be another moment to add to her list of regrets. “I-”

Corpse interrupted her, chuckling, “Didn’t you hear that sweetheart? I should pay. It’s _my_ money anyway.”

“It’s _my_ doughnuts.”

“You’re _my_ husband.” 

For lack of a better retort, “You’re _my_ husband. I want you to be more responsible with your mon-“

Before Sykkuno finished, Corpse already paid and thanked the lady and held the dozen doughnuts. He turned to his husband before gesturing for them to continue their walk. “Don’t tell me to be responsible with my money when you were the one who was about to buy eight portions of this stuff. Here, there’s no ‘we’ in doughnuts right?”

“Right…” Though he was feeling a tiny ounce of guilt, all of it was forgotten the moment he bit into that warm sugary snack. “Yeah, I was guilty for half a second but I’m not sharing these with you.” 

Corpse squeezed his husband’s waist as they continued their walk. It was more windy than they were used to (and made their hair more sticky than they were used to too) but the clear skies and sounds of rolling waves brought back a sense of peace; something both of them desperately yearned for in their early lives. While the stress of work and other issues kept Corpse sane (having grown accustomed to sleepless nights and high expectations), these moments with his husband and children rooted him to the ground, enticing some humanity to his overall chaotic lifestyle. Least to say, he won’t ever settle into a true normal, his husband had the skills and tools to kill crowds of armed soldiers for goodness sakes! Whether he feels remorse for that fact or not isn’t a problem that he currently has to deal with (or wants to deal with). Right now, he has his dear husband in his arms with his cheeks stuffed. “You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

“Tank ‘ou!” He somewhat stated with his mouth full and sugar lining his lips. How long ago was it when he couldn’t take a serious compliment?

“Don’t talk with your mouth full Love.” He smiled with tenderness. He kissed him as he just finished swallowing down his food. Sugary sweet.

“Give a guy more warning next time.” Sykkuno chided but his affection did not go unnoticed.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“What did I just say Corpse?”

A high pitched screech suddenly pierced the sounds of the pier from ahead of them. Curious, the two men made their way towards the sound. Before them a maybe ten-eleven year old girl was throwing a tantrum on the floor clearly begging her mother for something. Her mother, bright red with eyebrows furrowed, was about to storm away, embarrassed that her own daughter caused such a scene. The girl only gripped her mother’s jacket harder and screamed louder. Tears and dribble soaked her face; it was not a pretty sight.

“Please Mum! Please! You promised me yesterday and the day before yesterday,” her cries became more violent with every word, “and Dad said we’re going home tomorrow because you annoyed him! Please Mum you said you’d get me that big bear! Please Mum please! I’m not leaving without it!”

Inflamed she forcefully snatched her jacket out of her daughter’s grip and caused her daughter topple over slightly, “I told you already! I can’t get it for you! I can’t please your Dad but I tried to please you! You’re so ungrateful! Stop being a baby and accept that there are some things you can’t have in your life!”

“But Mum you promised me that you wouldn’t break this promise!” She hiccuped. “Please, I’ve never asked for anything else.”

“Your Dad also promised that we would have a place to stay out tonight! But we don’t so we need to plan for that rather than waste time trying to get that stupid bear! Stop crying! If you won’t leave without it then don’t leave! Don’t you understand that you’re making everything worse-“ 

“If I may so rudely interrupt,” The crowd that was once present dissipated when they realised the mother and daughter’s personal situation, “I don’t think that blaming your daughter nor shouting at her will get her to calm down. You are an adult, get your act together.” Sykkuno bent down to speak with the girl. “What was the toy that you wanted?”

“These games are rigged anyway…” Came a hiss from behind him.

“That one there. The big brown one from the shooting stand.” She pointed upwards to the stand with a rather large and intimidating man with a moustache.

“Oh that one,” Sykkuno stood and held the hand of the little girl and guided her to the shooting stand, “couldn’t you spare just that one bear for her?”, and under his breath, “I’m sure you can assume her situation at the moment…” The man shook his head sadly.

“Unfortunately, rules are rules. You have to earn it and I hate to tell you this but this game in particular is a rather difficult one.” Sykkuno blinked at the gun model on the other side of the table.

“How much for a go?” The shopkeeper responded with the price for three shots but recommended that to up his chances in getting a prize, he should pay for five shots. “What’s the point? You need to knock all those cans within three shots to get the bear.” Corpse already handed the money to him to give to the shopkeeper. “These games _are_ possible right?”

The man nodded, “Yes, it is our legal responsibility and your right to make these games fair and have prizes achievable. I swear that it is possible to be done although I’ve only heard it happen once in a blue moon.”

“I wouldn’t recommend you ever yelling at your daughter when she’s having a bit of a mood whether in public or not.” Corpse firmly told the lady. He and the girl’s mother were watching what was happening with both the girl and Sykkuno. “It sows hatred in them only for it to grow and bite you back later in life. Whatever is happening between you and her father do not use it against her.” The mother herself had her full attention on Corpse's voice, her mouth agape. “Your problems are not her problems.” He caught sight of his husband making his way towards them.

“Can you hold the doughnuts for me? I don’t want them anymore, they’re cold.”

Finding there were two doughnuts left, “Just shove it in your mouth, you like your face messed up with white stuff.” He was kicked on the shin and the paper bag shoved to his body.

“Hey Kirsty! Do you think that I could win you that bear from here?” A shy answer of uncertain agreement fuelled Sykkuno's desire to do well.

“You don’t need to show off you know…”

“Huh what do you mean?” Three shots in succession toppled the tower. Shocked, the shopkeeper slowly clapped at first and then fully processing the event that just happened, clapped with greater enthusiasm.

“Congratulations! For the first time since I’ve worked here, we’ve finally got a winner of the grand prize!”

Sykkuno's cheeky wink did not help hide his obvious smugness and thus promptly took back the doughnuts and shoved both into his mouth at the same time. He swallowed much too quickly that Corpse was surprised (and in awe) at his husband's every growing skill set. “Kirsty! Woah! Looks like I just got lucky!” He was hopping over to Kirsty with much glee. Corpse was about to join his husband but heard a faint word of thanks. 

“I don’t want to interfere with your life since it’s your business but whatever problems you're facing with your partner, talk to him about it. Personally, I think that part of doing the best for our children is to, at the very least, let them grow up in a household where they are happy and comfortable.”

As if treading on thin ice she asked, “Do you have any children?”

“I do, yes. We have three. They’re all younger than your daughter though.”

“If… I don’t want to be with my husband anymore because we argue all the time. Will that make the environment a bad place for her? Won’t she miss a father figure in her life?” Tears welled up and her state of vulnerability softened Corpse's tone.

“I would say that separation could be a good idea in that case. Not just for her so she doesn’t have to be exposed to watching the two people _she_ cares about the most fight but also for your happiness and your mental health. She can’t have both parents who aren’t in a state to look after her.” He hoped this didn’t sound too harsh and thankfully, Sykkuno and Kirsty were making their way back to them. “I have a firm belief that no matter how badly you think you’ve fucked up, your children will constantly surprise you with their unending love.”

With a cheerful grin, “Mom he was so cool! Did you see him! He hit it straight down on the first try! Even the shopkeeper was speechless!” Relaying her words faster than her mother could process Corpse's, her mother couldn’t do anything except kneel down and apologise to her daughter. In that moment, Sykkuno and Corpse shared a chaste yet meaningful kiss above them (there may even have been a hint of pride mixed in there too).

“He was so cool wasn’t he!” Corpse entertained the young girl. “That’s my wonderfully amazing husband, the light of my life, my-mmpf!” Sykkuno's hand was suffocating his throat in order to prevent any more cringey phrases his husband had yet to say.

“We should be going, we’ve got to pick up the kids,” he turned to face him. “Corpse? You okay?”

In one breath, “Have I told you today that you are hands down the most beautiful human being that has ever blessed this planet and that I am so damn lucky to have the good fortune of being married to you?” 

“Yep, we’re going! Bye Kirsty, enjoy your bear!”

As Kirsty waved to Sykkuno, her mother rose and said to Corpse, “How do you do it with your husband?”

Without missing a beat but with a single fond tone to his voice, “I actually love him a lot.”

As they made their way back to the car, Corpse smirked as he held Sykkuno closer to him. Noticing his uneasiness, he attempted to calm him by rubbing circles on the side of his hip. “Corpse, do you think her situation will get better?” Corpse doesn’t have the heart to lie to his husband.

“No. I don’t think so. Her mother didn’t give the impression of someone sincere nor did I think that she seemed to be someone who would be proactive in their relationship. Unfortunately, little Kirsty may be stuck in that rather distressing household…” His partner’s downcast eyes made his heart hurt. “Hey… I also didn’t think that you’d be the type of person to worry about other people’s children. My instincts are wrong sometimes.”

Sykkuno stood a little taller and more confidently said, “This and that are different things. I… had to make a decision-“

“I know, you don’t need to justify it to me anymore.” He kissed his cheek. “You never did. You are so brave and strong baby.”

“What I’m saying is, I never want _our_ children to ever have to feel that way; feel scared of us.” They arrived at the car and wordlessly prepared for the journey home. Corpse started the car once more. “Corpse, I don’t know what I’d do if they hated me the way Kirsty hated her mother.” 

Corpse assumed that the girl had divulged a little too much information about her family’s personal life. “They won’t hate you. You are so patient with them, you spoil them, you actually spend time with them,” the last part was said with a tinge of bitterness, “and above all, you have been such a supportive and loving parent. I know you have concerns Sy, share them with me when you’re comfortable and we can work it out together.”

“My past…” He began and the rest was left unspoken.

“My past too but we’re in this together. The days when we have to tell the children will be around the time they will have rational thoughts of their own. By then, they’ll be able to make an informed decision.”

“What about you?”

Corpse inhaled a long breath, “I promise you now that in the days of present and those ahead, I will love you, sincerely and fully for everything that you are, have been and will be. I cannot and will not hate your past when it has made you into the man you are today.”

A short pause before a sigh of relief. “That’s the wedding vow you made five years ago…” Touched and warm-hearted, Sykkuno almost believes these words fully.

“I vowed that these would last forever.”

“'But 'forever' is unrealistic and often temporary.'” Sykkuno recited.

Corpse, without taking his eyes off the road, "If my vows only last for as short as 'forever', I'll keep making promises whenever each 'forever' ends. I won't let 'forever' stop me."

Sykkuno blinked away traces of tears. "I love you so much. Thank you for accepting me Corpse."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya~
> 
> This AU contains a fair bit of lore (as I want to practice my writing skills with this AU haha~) though it's only briefly hinted at here. I'm going to keep adding to this specific collection. But, if people like this and want more parts, then I'll make the effort to make it more structured and probably end up with a piece of work that's longer than a oneshot lol hehe :)
> 
> And yeah, Corpse is faceless but he doesn't wear a mask - it's just that no one knows what he looks like except for a select group of people. The characters are also very ooc but ehhh what can you expect? It's fanfiction lol


End file.
